OCs
OCs stands for Original Characters. In this case, they are Kirby characters made by fans that are submitted to possibly appear in a future episode in Pixaria. FC ''(Fan Characters) are also used in similar contexts. this is more accurate in the case of this page as it excludes characters made by Pixelcraftian. 'Original Characters' These are the characters who debuted in Original Characters. '''Xebe' Xebe is a brown Kirby with black feet. He appears in the background early in the episode, while Userunknown teleports onto the screen. He then later got a redesign, he now has a rock crown on his head, similar to the Stone ability. (OC made by Enraged Bagon) Poyo Poyo Poyo Poyo is a male yellow Kirby with orange feet, and a top hat with a yellow stripe along the base. He first appears in the background walking to the left side of the screen at the beginning of the episode. (OC made by Coral spoopyboi) Bluo Bluo is a blue waddle dee with purple feet. In Original Characters, he first appears when he greets Kabe. He later follows the group into the OC world. In Super Smash Poyos, he and one of his alternate costumes can be seen near two Woashis, which explode. The explosion KO's the alternate Bluo, and the original Bluo survives. Bluo's number is 10. He, along with Lime are set to debut in SOOS 11 as contestants. (OC made by wazzuper25) Starstorm Main page: Starstorm Starstorm is a Male Yellow Kirby with an orange hat resembling Mario with a '2' on it, he has a dark brown and orange scarf, and he has black hair. In Original Poyos, he first appears at the beginning of the episode near Kebe. Later, he saves multiple OC's who were possessed by Userunknown by using PSI Love. In Super Smash Poyos, he gets KO'd by Kebe. Starstorm's number is 09. (OC made by TheCappyGuyBR) Lime Lime is a male lime green Kirby darker lime green feet. He is one of the main OC's. At the beginning of Original Characters, he introduces himself to Kirby and warns him about Userunknown . Later in the episode, he follows Kirby and the other main OC's into the OC world. In Super Smash Poyos, Lime can be seen alone on Kirb village. He does his up special, and Oreo and Vile come over his head as an attack. Lime's number is 08. He, along with Bluo are set to debut in SOOS 11 as contestants. (OC made by Geometric) Splash Main page: Splash Splash is a light periwinkle Kirby with purple feet and a cyan barrette. In Original Characters, he appears in the background near the beginning of the episode with a canvas with what seems to be Kebe painted on it. In Super Smash Poyos, he hits Poyo Poyo with his paint hammer. In Pixitus, he can be seen on the ground in the background. Later, he gets pixitus thanks to Kebe. A bit later, he appears briefly in the background. In Possessed Replacement, he hits Sani with his hammer out of fear of the drawing Sani was looking at. In Simulation Survival, he watches Hanby get caught. He later hides in an abandoned house with Starstorm, Kirby, and Kebe. He later notices he left his painting supplies somewhere, and gets caught when he tries to go back and get them. He places 3rd. In Panic at the Party, he is one of the suspects. He briefly appears again later in the background. (OC made by Bitphone) Karly Karly is a female purple Kirby with a white bow and lighter purple feet. She can be seen talking to Floria the beginning of Original Characters. (OC made by zuperZACH) Floria Floria is a female light purple Kirby with a flower crown and light blue shoes. At the beginning of Original Characters, she talks to Karly. What does she talk about? Something. Nobody knows. (OC made by Floria) Klin Klin is a male hot pink Kirby with dark green feet and a neon green bandana. He tries to take Fido's iPoyo at the beginning of Original Characters. (OC made by Multi) Fido Fido is a purple Kirby with darker purple feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters, he tries to keep his iPoyo away from Klin. In Pixitus, he informs Kirby about what the disease is in a thought bubble. Later in the episode, he gives Kirby the cure. (OC made by Fido) Jetty Jetty is a light blue Kirby with darker blue feet and a Jet ability He first appeared in the background in between Kebe and Starstorm at Original Characters. (OC made by Flichka_) He was originally named "Kiby". ProGlitchy ProGlitchy is a male blue Kirby with red feet a blue hat, resembling Mario's hat. He first appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is standing in the background. (OC made by ProGlitchy) Icicle Icicle is a light blue Kirby with slightly darker blue feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters near Sour Apple and ProGlitchy. Then later he got a redesign, which he got a snow hat with a snowflake, a scarf, and a headphone. Pretty COOL right? Haha, comedy! (OC made by Icicle) Sour Apple Sour Apple is a green Kirby with darker green feet and lighter green hair. He appears at the beginning of the episode, where he is near a few other OC's. (OC made by Lilbitdun) Hade Hade is an orange Kirby with green feet with glasses and a white bunny tail. In Original Characters, He appears showing some other OCs a book that says "NOT KIRBY FANFICTION". Icicle slides to the left side of the screen, and Sour Apple has a disappointed look in reaction to this. In Super Smash Poyos, he appears Right before the white room using a final smash on Kirby and kicking his butt, his number is also #29. In Inking and Sinking, he appears at the end of the match showing the results of the match, holding up an orange flag to show that the orange team has won. (OC made by Froggy) 4TG 4TG is a male green Kirby with purple hair, blueish purple feet, and purple glasses. (He's also part demon and was made in a test tube sorta thing, more in-depth stuff if you search up the channel that's directly below this) 4TG stands for "4 The Gamers". In Original Characters, he protects Kirby from an evil bubble. Later, he follows the group to fight Userunknown , then gets deleted. In Super Smash Poyos, he can be seen at the left side of the screen in a team with Poyo Poyo and Erin. 4TG's number is 12. (OC made by 4_The_Gamers) Orion Orion is a Bugzzy. He is male and has a green body, blue head and pincers, light blue wings, yellow limbs, and white hands and feet. In Original Characters, he first appears near Sani and shows an angry expression towards him. Later, he throws Ispy at Userunknown . In Super Smash Poyos, he throws Kabe off the stage they're on. Orion's number is 13. (OC made by Aeterηum) Sani Sani is a mauve (purple) Kirby with yale (blue) feet. He has stars on the top and bottom of both feet, and one large star on top of his body. In Original Characters, he gives Kirby a map to OC world. Later, he gets deleted by Userunknown . In Super Smash Poyos, Sani can be seen standing on a stage. Sani's number is 11. (OC made by SaniSpark) Kir-Dee Kir-Dee is a male orange Kirby with brighter orange feet. He first appears at the beginning of Original Characters, where he briefly gets possessed. (OC made by Spidery8585) Cerby Cerby is a purpleish Kirby with green feet. He appears when Kirby and the crew are about to enter the OC world. He slides out the door and looks hurt. When his user submitted him, he was blue and had glasses. Poop Kirby Poop Kirby is a male brown Kirby with lighter brown feet. He first appears possessed by Userunknown but is soon saved by Starstorm. He then gets deleted by userunknown. (OC made by Pinamations) Brian Brian is a male light blue Kirby with darker blue feet. He wears a red hat similar to Mario's. He first appears possessed by Userunknown but is saved by Starstorm. (OC made by Brian's Video Game World) Ispy Ispy is a green Kirby with green feet and orange and red clothing. He first appears possessed by Userunknown, but is saved by Starstorm. He later gets thrown at Userunknown by Orion. (OC made by DākuJeno) Erin Erin is a female pink Kirby with light pink and hot pink hair and light blue feet. She first appears possessed by Userunknown but is saved by Starstorm. (OC made by Erinmop) Super Smash Poyos These are the characters who debuted in Super Smash Poyos. Chili He took a peek over to Bandana Kirby to see what he was doing. (OC made by Chili) Kirbo He was confused where he was and took a look. (OC made by Kirbo) Spike He was just there, spaced out. (Orange beanie, light blue kirby, dark grey feet.) His OC was originally updated to a PC Kirby and has made a cameo in Alone and Afraid. Since then, his design was reverted around late October 2019. (OC made by superhs/superherosonic Hanby Main page: Hanby He was surprised to see what happened to Sour Apple. (OC made by Doxsero) Corrupted Dee He was behind an OC, and we got to see his full body after it got blasted. (OC made by Random Person) Oreo Oreo is a white kirby with black hair and black feet. She appeared in Lime's up tilt with Vile. (OC made by Geometric) Vile Vile is a bluish kirby with no feet and lighter blue hands. He also appeared in Lime's up tilt with Oreo. (OC made by Geometric) Sizzle Sizzle is a red Kirby with roller skates. His head is on fire. In Super Smash Poyos, his roller skates are oddly missing. In Pixitus, he appears briefly in the background in a pixelated state. (OC made by Koopa the Gamer) Pixitus These are the characters who debuted in Pixitus. Canvas Canvas is a light blue Kirby with Blue feet, blue blush. She wears a pink Barrett and bow-tie, with a lighter pink heart on top of the Barrett. She also wears white gloves. She has blue paint splashes on her cheek and one glove, while she also has teal paint splashes on her bow-tie and the heart on her Barrett. She appears as a cameo in the beginning of Pixitus with Splash. In Inking and Sinking, Canvas is one of the participants in the turf war. In All Connected, Canvas and her family appear as a cameo. (OC made by Boopity) Brax Brax is a brown Kirby with a backwards cap, black shoes, and stubble. However, in Pixitus, he has no hat in his appearance, where he can be seen pixelized in the background for a bit. (OC made by It'saMeWario) The Questions They Answer These are the characters who debuted in The Questions They Answer. "???" He was featured in the Q&A with Polterdee. He was also seen in SOOS 3 holding a sign about OCs with Thunder. (OC made by B2) Doo He was featured in the Q&A in the OC room, admiring Otter's light-blue headphones. (OC made by Jackeroni216) Meta-Phor Main page: Meta-Phor He is a green Kirby with blueish-purple feet and brown goggles. He first appeared in the Q&A in the OC room, frightened by Pyrit. He had a bit of a color error. In Simulation Survival, he survived for a pretty good while along with Defalt before getting infected by Kirb while he was thinking about his worries. He placed 4th. In Panic at the Party, he accidentally frightens Objan by morphing into Snatcher, a character from A Hat in Time and introduces himself. (OC made by Jonyoh) Polterdee Polterdee is a ghost Waddle Dee (despite having a mouth) that is white and has yellow blush. He was featured in the Q&A with "???". (OC made by TAG) asdfkirby asdfkirby is a white kirby with light grey feet and is essentially a living asdfmovie reference. He appears briefly in the OC room with a confused expression despite normally having a ._. face. (OC made by Bitphone) And It Goes Grey These are the characters who debuted in And It Goes Grey. Cap. Grey CaptainGreyfYyx, for short, Cap. Grey. His past design was a green Kirby with a lime cape, green cap which has a 'G' on it and gray shoes. Now, he's a green Kirby with a lime and green scarf, green cap which has a 'G' on it and gray shoes. (OC made by CaptainGreyfYyx) Red Red is a red Kirby with a red hat which has an 'R' on it and purple shoes. (OC made by CaptainGreyfYyx) Purple Dee Purple Dee is a purple waddle dee with dark red shoes. (OC made by CaptainGreyfYyx) Shade Shade is a gray Marx with cyan bowtie, green shoes, a green and cyan hat with cyan shapes on it. (OC made by CaptainGreyfYyx) 'Simulation Survival' These are the characters who debuted in Simulation Survival. 'Aid' He is a doctor waddle dee with a surgeon mask and hair floating above his head. He actually debuted in The New Target, where he goes to Kebe, who was sliced in half. (OC made by soopermawio) 'Defalt' He is a blue Kirby wearing a living hat with a D on it, the hat's name is Duro. In Panic at the Party, it is shown that Defalt does not speak proficiently. (OC made by Defalt) Extinction These are the characters who debuted in Extinction. Arthur Arthur's a blue kirby with hair, green bandana and yellow hat, golden wristband, and orange boots. (OC made by Mr. Shucks) Red Doctor Red Doctor is a doctor with the Swiss Cross/White Cross on both sides, he currently has only appeared in Extinction at the end after being summoned by Userunknown along with Aid to help the injured OCs. (OC made by BasketPropellors) Keeben Keeben appeared when doing the wombo combo with Thunder and Waddle Dee in Extinction. Keeben un-canonically first appeared in the Pixelcraftian Direct 2018, where his user JorPro's Pixelcraftian ROBLOX roleplay game was featured. (OC made by JorPro/RubixDynamix) Thunder He appeared when doing the wombo combo with Keeben and Waddle Dee in Extinction. Though his first appearance was in SOOS 3 holding the sign about OCs with ???. (OC made by Mask Productions/Thunder) Dualo Dualo is a white Kirby with pink and green feet, headphones, eyes, and blush. He gets freed by Objan from the .exe box. (OC made by Bitphone) Raylee Raylee is a blue Waddle Dee who wears a dark blue cap and a scout scarf with a Lightning Badge (sometimes called Franklin Badge). She has currently appeared in the Extinction episode whilst being trapped in the .exe box and in Not So Easy, where she is seen as a trophy. (OC made by RSupertheGreat) All Connected These are the characters who debuted in All Connected. Refroid Refroid is an orange and dark red Kirby with dark grey shades. He appeared in All Connected after being brought back by Kirby. Refroid made a reappearance in Detective Kabe! when he noticed Keban, and later revealed the fusion by taking its hat off. (OC made by LucasBoi) Azora Azora is a blue and dark blue Kirby with lines in his shoes. He also appeared in All Connected after being saved by Kirby and he is standing by Kebe, Starstorm, and Hade. (OC made by Azure) Henrique Stickman Kirby (H.S.Kirby) Henrique is a blue kirby with dark blue shoes. He first appeared in All Connected after being brought back by Kirby and later appeared in The Golden Ores with the other kirbys when Pixel talks about the prizes for those who voted. (OC made by Henrique O.) 'Not So Easy' These are the characters who debuted in Not So Easy. Luigi Kirby Luigi Kirby is a yellow Kirby with a green hat and mask (which while wearing his eyes appear white), orange shoes, and a light-blue sword. He appears in Not So Easy where he is shown glitching (saying "I don't feel so well") before turning into a trophy, and knocking down another nearby trophy. In Detective Kabe, a picture can be seen in the background featuring Kebe taking a selfie with Luigi Kirby and his brother, Mario Kirby. In the unfinished Magolor's Reign ending, Luigi Kirby and Mario Kirby fight Magolor, but are quickly taken out. (OC made by Mario Kirby) Pencie Pencie is a greenish-teal kirby with purple feet and a tan and orange hat. He appears in Not So Easy next to Luigi Kirby, where he glitches out and gets trophy'd. (OC made by LucasBoi) Cyanide Cyanide is also based on the chemical Cyanide. He's a poyo who also has a cyan body and orange shoes with a laser mask. His laser has the power of the chemical but isn't dying. He's also a good guy and shot a laser at Magolor. (OC made by SlopeInterceptor) Walter Walter appeared at the same time as Cyanide, and he threw a potion at Magolor. He's got a Dark Blue/Purple body with Green shoes, and he has a robotic left eye. He's like the Doctor Copy Ability but more experienced and more range in potions. (OC made by cool puffle) 'Alone and Afraid' These are the characters who debuted in Alone and Afraid. Strawrain Strawrain is a strawberry-themed poyo. Aside from love for strawberries, she's also big Starstorm fan. Her power - strawberry bombs, she also knows some PSI. (OC made by MrFedorka) Spike (newer) He crashed. Maybe he should update his software. The older version of Spike appeared in Super Smash Poyos. (OC made by superherosonic) Fulve Fulve is a lilac poyo with black shoes with slate blue stripes and a really confusing hat. He's seen with the others holding the ripped part of his brim...could that be a new weapon?... His powers are white hole manipulation and magic. (OC made by Doohickey) Xtra Xtra is a green userunknown with brown feet. He is usually messing around with his sword he has on his back. ( Not seen in the animation. ) But, mostly a nice guy. (OC made by Yvetal | Bacon Bird) Astro *Page too long. please read it at the subpage here. Reddana Reddana is a poyo with a red bandana and red scarf, a blue eye and black eye, and blue body with orange shoes. Reddana Kirb can summon fireballs and many different spears, and he's also a spare master. After the day his parents died, Reddana Kirb promised to save his friends from any harm whatsoever, but he fails that most of the time. (OC made by SpoopyPoyo42000) Cannon Cannon is a blue kirby with a darker blue feet and has the Foley Cap. His name is a reference to how bombs are shot out of cannons, and the fact Cannon uses bombs as his main weapon. His hat, Skiy, is alive, but cant do anything, sadly. Cannon also has a joker personality, often tricking his friends. (OC made by Le Hungry Bulborb 'The Golden Ores' 'Greenbit' Greenbit is a pale green poyo with slightly darker green shoes who wears a hat that is based on the "Verified, Bonafide, Plaidafied" hat from Roblox, though unlike said hat, it has an oval-like stitching on the front of the hat that is a different shade of green and it has an 8-bit pixel wing on the side of the cap. He is a video game fanatic who owns a customized Nintendo Switch with two pale green Joy-Cons that could summon 8-bit characters and objects to help him. And plus, he could play Super Smash Poyos Ultimate on it any time! However, he does have limits, as using his powers too much will drain the charge of his Switch and if he overuses it his Switch will need to recharge. Without his Switch, he can't really do much and isn't really that good at fighting. In "The Golden Ores", He is seen doing the infamous "._." face that OCs often do. The camera then zooms in on his face while doing said face. (OC made by NaluigiRocks/Naluigi/Da Loogi) (Outdated) Antigrafo Main page: Antigrafo Antigrafo was a blue poyo with a bandana. After a slight redesign in which now, he is teal green, has a bowler hat, cybernetic eye, and can control electricity to high extents. The previous design had the generic ability of stealing powers temporarily. In "The Golden Ores", he is seen cheering in the background for a few frames. (OC made by Beep Bot) Cyan Cyan is a cerulean poyo with dark grey shoes and light gray "gloves". He appears for a (VERY) brief moment after Kabe and an another oc get sucked into the hole. (OC made by Kayden) Grassby Grassby its a brown kirby with grass and a pink flower on his head, to walk around, he needs to get nutrients from the dirt, so he stays 6 hours in the dirt and comes out, he will stay up for 6 hours outside the underground, if he doesn't get nutrients after 1 hour, he will die. Grassby will only stay up only to 3 hours if hes 3 hours inside the underground, his favorite food its dirt because it contains nutrients. (OC Made by Mr_Type) He appears cheering at the camera, happily, in the start of the video. Kat Kat is a pinkish-purple poyo with a blue bow, cat ears, a tail, and fur on her hands and feet. (Normally, but wasn't shown) She has 2 different color eyes, one brown and one green. She's a happy poyo as long as if you don't make her mad or get on her bad side. At that point she's in the crowd looking at the stage to see what's going to happen next. She later appears in Detective Kabe blocking the bad guy. (OC made by Kitty) Psydee Psydee is a purple waddle dee with a tan face and green feet. He wears a dark navy top hat with an orange ribbon. Psydee is more of a reserved type and usually tends to spend his time alone reading a book or with friends he trusts. He's usually not that active, but can also get rather pumped up sometimes. He can pull some things out of his hat (cards, Jack-in-the-box, birds, etc), referencing the Magic ability from Kirby Squeak Squad. He also knows PSI, and can use several forms of Shield, PSI Shield, PSI Magnet, Defense Up, PK Fire, PK Freeze, PK Flash, PK Thunder, Lifeup, and if Psydee has enough power, the almighty PK Starstorm. In "The Golden Ores", he appears cheering in the crowd after it is announced that Userunknown had won the "Best Side Character" award. (OC made by LucasBoi) 'Detective Kabe!' 'Apple' Apple is a red poyo with green shoes who has a stem with a green leaf on his head. He is based on an apple, as his name suggests. In "Detective Kabe!", he appears in the scene where the sun comes up, where he is repeatedly crouching. This animation of him crouching has become a meme in the Pixelcraftian community and has been called the "crouchgang" by the emoji of it that is on Pixareboot. (OC made by BrotherlandAgain) 'Quuak' Quuak is a yellow poyo with dark yellow shoes who has a yellow duck on his head. In "Detective Kabe!", he falls out of the sky shortly after the sun comes up as other OCs proceed to appear on screen. (OC made by Quuak) 'Gear' Gear is a genderless poyo with gray hat and purple hair, light purple shoes and white body with a bandage. Gear will do anything to stop fighting and protect his friends. In "Detective Kabe!", he appears standing in front of Kebe's Secret House next to Hade. (OC made by TheCappyGuyBR) 'Mario Kirby' Mario Kirby is a poyo who looks very similar to Kirby, with the only major difference being that Mario Kirby is a slightly lighter shade of pink and has a slightly darker shade of red on his shoes and, as his name suggests, wears Mario's cap on his head. In "Detective Kabe!", he appears in a picture in Kebe's Secret House on the "OC Wall" with Luigi Kirby. He was originally going to debut in "The Cancelled Magolor Reign Ending", but since it was cancelled, he instead debuted in "Detective Kabe!". (OC made by Mario Kirby) 'OCs Buy A House.' 'Antigrafo' Main Page: Antigrafo Antigrafo, Also known as Anti for short, is a Green poyo with a cybernetic eye, bowler hat, and the ability to control electricity to massive extents. He is the first character we see on screen, who introduces the viewers, and fills them in on whats happening. This is also the first time his newer design was used. (OC made by Beep Bot) 'Comma' Main page: Comma Comma is a gray kirby with darker gray shoes. He wears a dark blue cutter-like hat with a lighter blue bill and a dark gray comma-shaped spike at the top. In "OCs Buy a House", he is one of the OCs to be staying in the house that Antigrafo and Astro bought alongside the various other OCs in the video. In this video, he is well known for the quote "Didn't even last a week.", which has become a meme in the community. (OC made by Perc) Gallery To see all the OCs present, click here}} Non-appearing OCs Here is where you can put your OCs in that haven't yet appeared in a video. Psystar Psystar is a light yellow kirby with light red feet, with spiky orange hair and dark red bandana, he is Starstorm's cousin, his powers are Psychic Powers and Halcadran (Magolor) Powers. (OC made by Mr_Type.) Ace Ace is a light blue kirby with dark blue feet, greyish light blue hair, a scarf with combinations of blue and an aviator glasses on his hair, he is Starstorm and Psystar's brother. (OC made by TheCappyGuyBR.) Wilder Bros. The Wilder Bros. are two forest-dwelling Poppy Bros. Jr’s. each sporting green clothes and a dark blue belt. These two brothers are : Wolf Bro : A 14-year-old Poppy Bros. Jr. who has a half northern-half southern accent and likes to speak in western term. He enjoys nature for it’s simple beauty, and will go insane on anyone who harms Berry Bro. He has a bow and arrow, a hatchet, an orange ocarina, and is a werewolf. Berry Bro : '''An 8-year-old Poppy Bros. Jr. who enjoys nature for all the natural food it has, hence why he has a blueberry bush on his head. He’s also an excellent craftsman. He has a leather backpack, a good supply of stunning bombs made out of coconuts at all times, a small hammer, and a short sword that Brax gave him. (OC made by TheWarriorCreeper.) '''Cael-Num Cael-Num is a Kirby that, depending the current emotion, will change between two forms: Cael with a white body, angelic wings and a halo, and Num with a reddish body, bat wings and horns. Both represent good and evil respectively, and even both may seen body-splitted if the emotion's neutral. (OC made by Doxsero) Grabblyn Grabblyn is a blue, brown-haired Kirby who knows about practically everything (with the exception of mathematics). (OC made by BasketPropellors) Dee-Jay Dee-Jay is a golden waddle dee with red feet and rainbow headphones. He is usually associated with music. (OC made by Jonyoh) Bomby Bomby is a pink puffball with blue feet, bomb parts and grey bomb wings. She likes drawing, and her ability is throwing bombs at her enemies. When she was angry, her bomb hair will be fired and will be explode. (OC made by Glorysia Melody) Cyber Dee Cyber Dee is a waddle dee with yellow body, orange shoes, Cyborg parts with wings (Credits to Pugtendo) and a glowing eye like Sans's. He can do any of Sans's attacks and summons a blue, cyber-looking shield to protect him. Cyber Dee is currency announced to be in WDD # 25. (OC made by Drepy_Cake_MKII) Leemon Leemon is a yellow kirby with brown feets and a stem with a leaf on his head. He can't fly (but he can flutter on the other hand). He got some kind of obsession with sweet drinks (pepsi being his favorite) And always support nonsence stuff. (OC made by kaab) Niyantran Niyantran (means control in Bangla) is a blue crystal ball with a blue robes with an orange design at the bottom of it, and his head was originally going to be a dice, but was changed in late character development. he has no hands. He's very tall and intimidating, and kind of insane, he's a villain, and he can use crosshair, (his eyes turn into crosshairs , which will transform into bouncing balls), and flying jab. (OC made by Toppy Dee) Zoyo Zoyo is a light greenish yellowish kirby with dark green feet. He wears a light green hat that resembles a mario hat except its just a lighter green and has a Z instead of a M. He's very kind towards others and doesn't really like to fight. He acts like a child even though he isn't a child. He isn't very strong nor is he good at defending. He might be a bootleg version of Defalt. (OC made by still chill) Taiyo phone's other oc Planteen Planteen is one of Thunder's closest friends and allies. With a green bandanna with a white circle in the middle, he has a Plant arm, brown shoes, and a semi-dark yellow body. Planteen has never firstly had the plant arm. He never had an arm in the first place. Somehow he was in the forest and then vines wrapped around him as his new arm. Planteen is actually canonically gay for Thunder. Though Thunder isn't gay back. Thunder just thinks of them as close friends. Planteen won't give up though. (OC made by Mask Productions/Thunder) Spark He is Spike's brother, and is a yellow Kirby with dark yellow feet, and wears a Marx hat. Melody Melody is a puffball with purple hair, light fushia cat ears, light purple skin, dark purple scarf and gloves, and purple shoes (between light color and dark color). She has a sword called as the Caterina, and a casual piano with attacks spent in different types of goals. Melody has an unmastered power called as Musicula, though explaining it stays unknown. She also has 2 forms: Rythm (a dark soul after a deal to be partners but not too close to each other), and Dreamy Melody (after a roleplay in Omniverse/Sketchverse, this form has became canon). (Original character is rightfully owned and made by Cuty#6186.) Trivia * Magolor is the enemy of OCs, according to him. * There are 24 OC's in Original Characters. * All deleted main OC's are known to have been brought back to reality when the "End Task" button broke. * Hade is the only one with a final smash in Super Smash Poyos. * Poyo Poyo was originally gonna have Sonic the Hedgehog style shoes, but it was recolored to sky blue shoes. * Red Doctor was originally going to be named Swiss Doctor, but his name was soon changed. **Prior to this, Red Doctor received a design change which included hair, a hat and a backpack. * Meta-phor was originally called Kotai, literally meaning change in Japanese. * Thunder's original name was Lightning, this name was changed to Thunder 2 days later after the first drawing of Lightning/Thunder made by Mask Productions. * Raylee's nickname is "Raydee" and it was going to be her final name. However, "Raylee" had been selected instead as it sounds a little bit feminine and tomboy-ish. * Red Doctor is based off of the Medic from Team Fortress 2 with the same urge-to-kill and German-English speech without actually originating from the same country. (Red is Swiss.) * Sizzle's whole concept was based heavily around Sonic the hedgehog, thus because of his extreme speed and shoes based around him. Although not shown, Sizzle even has attacks similar to Sonic. * The 3 OCs at the start of the page are named "Blanka" (Light Grey), "Blanky" (White) and "Blanko" (Grey) * Greenbit originally had a much plainer design that did not have the extra designs on his hat, but this was later changed due to how negatively it was received on Pixaria. * Bluo was the first OC to be posted in #ocs, second being Starstorm, and then Lime. * Melody got through rough, but different 16 palettes. Her design was completed, but owner scrapped them all and left for the other Pixarians what we have of her now. (See 1.0 using Archive Accessor to see them all) * * * Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Heroes